Yumi Ishiyama
'''Yumi Ishiyama' is a highly valued member of the Lyoko Warriors. She is considered the maturest of the group, being a year older than the rest of them (beside William), and takes care of the younger members. She is both Ulrich Stern's and William Dunbar's romantic love interest, and Aelita Schaeffer's closest friend. History Yumi was born in Kyoto, Japan, although her family immigrated to France when she was just an infant. Having been raised among traditional Japanese values, she shows complete respect for her parents, sometimes even to excess. She attributes a lot of importance to her origins, being more than proud of her Japanese heritage which can be seen when she firmly asserts her ethnic background as Japanese. She has even planned later to return to her roots. Personality and Characteristics In regard to Yumi's personality, her instant trademark is how she is shown to always prefer black clothes, basically the American goth look; with a black sweater, black pants, and black boots. Her Season 4 outfit is like her sports clothes consisting of a dark gray blouse and dark pants. She wears the same boots as in Seasons 1-3 (this being seen in ''Cold Sweat'' where when an embarrassing childhood Halloween photo of her is seen, she is wearing big black boots in the picture). She inspires coldness and distance at first glance. Rather abrupt and often of a sarcastic humor, she can seem particularly stiff and ironic. However, this appearance exists only to hide her generous and sensitive inner nature, because behind this mask hides a being filled with warmth and with human qualities such as kindness, helpfulness, delicacy, and sincerity. Yumi is shown to prefer getting acquainted and knowing people first before opening up to them, but once trust is established, she assumes a limitless fidelity towards the people whom she likes. A fine observer, she is adept at understanding people and emotions. Good at sports, very smart (as seen by her responses to difficult situations), a hundred percent natural, she is the perfect opposite of Sissi and is very popular, although she seems oblivious to it. Also, differing from girls her age, most of Yumi's friends appear to be boys. Aelita is obviously her closest (and only known) female friend. Yumi is also a very applied pupil, who excels particularly in the literary subjects. Considered as having a great scholastic potential, she has the respect and trust of her professors which can be seen throughout the series. Relationships Ulrich Stern The relationship of Yumi and Ulrich is complex and often very ambiguous since they often don't share their thoughts about each other often, even though their feelings are more than obvious throughout the course of the show. In ''X.A.N.A. Awakens'', showing how Ulrich and Yumi first met, the two can be shown to have something of a first attraction to each other, which significantly grows throughout the episode. They two almost kiss in ''Routine'', after their repressed attraction and feelings come to head, but they decide to keep it a secret. Strong respect, mutual admiration and reciprocal feelings (although distant) join these two figures in a very strong relationship. They often find themselves wavering between platonic friendship and genuine romance on a regular basis throughout the show. In Exploration, however, Yumi admits to her parents that she's "in love" when they begin to get suspicious about her daily late night trips to Lyoko and want an explanation. When her friends ask her what she told them, she simply says she "told them the truth" and smiling at Ulrich. However, in the premiere episode of Season 3, known as ''Straight to Heart'', Yumi declares that they need to assume a platonic relationship status once and for all and announces that they can be just good friends, but nothing more. This clearly horrifies Ulrich, but he still begrudgingly goes along with her decision without any argument. Although Yumi was the one to call this choice in their relationship, it soon becomes obvious that she doesn't like it as well. Despite this decision on both parts, it becomes clear that they still have strong feelings for each other. It is implied in the Season 4 finale, Echoes, that they're eventually re-exploring the romantic part of their relationship again. In Code Lyoko Evolution, one year after the Season 4 finale, it seems as though Ulrich and Yumi have gone back to their "just good friends" status in the beginning of the season (although Ulrich tries to confess his love for her on multiple occasions, and has apparently given up). But as the plot thickens, their romantic relationship, or at least their romantic attraction to each other becomes more and more apparent. She even goes as far as to (indirectly) call him her "soul mate" through an English story assignment when basing a main male character (who is the love interest of the female character) on him in the episode Intrusion. Also, near the end of the episode, Yumi and Ulrich finally admit how much they care for each other and seemingly reconcile their blossoming romance. Later in the episode, Massacre, when Aelita asks Yumi how her relationship with Ulrich is going, Yumi admits that things are going much better since he has become more "considerate" towards her feelings, argued less with William and has become more mature than he's been in the past, making her happy. William Dunbar William and Yumi become instant friends upon his arrival at Kadic, much to the jealousy of Ulrich. William can clearly be seen developing a crush on her during their continued encounters and soon develops feelings for her. His romantic feelings are obvious and he does not bother to hide them to anyone, including Yumi herself, being the polar opposite of how Ulrich handles his feelings towards her. Despite William's blunt crush on her, Yumi often insists they are friends and nothing more. Though from time to time, it is apparent that she has, in the least, a small attraction to him as well. She has even used this attraction to free him from X.A.N.A., at least temporarily, in [[The Lake|''The Lake]]. However, the small romantic attraction is never ventured than just so, with Yumi admitting William isn't really her type, and is just categorized as Ulrich being pointlessly jealous. Jeremie Belpois The relationship between Jeremie and Yumi can be compared to that of siblings as she often treats him such. Even though Yumi cares about Jeremie a lot, she gets easily angry if she is convinced that Jeremie has made an mistake that affects herself or others health. An example of this would be in ''Nobody in Particular'', where Jeremie tries to virtualize Ulrich directly into Sector Five for the first time, but then Yumi and the rest of team become distraught when they realize that the program failed and Ulrich completely disappears. Despite this, Jeremie trusts Yumi more than he does with Ulrich, Odd, or William, mostly because of her being slightly smarter than other three. Jeremie even trusted his first virtualization to Yumi's hands in ''Frontier''. Odd Della Robbia Despite often getting on her nerves, Odd can be considered a good friend to her. He often teases her and Ulrich about their obvious romantic attraction, much to her and Ulrich's annoyance. Although on occasion, he has pushed the two together, knowing of their repressed attraction, and often urging Ulrich to admit his feelings for her and is disdained when his attempts fail. At the beginning of the episode ''Down to Earth'', he even openly tells the two that while they try to insist to everyone that they are only friends, no one buys it. Aelita Schaeffer Aelita is Yumi's only good/best female friend and companion as she doesn't spend much of her time among the other girls at Kadic, despite obviously getting along just fine with them, and simply prefers spending her time with boys. She and Aelita can be seen to be rather close and sometimes can compare to that of two sisters. Education and the Lyoko Warriors She is the only one of the group living off-campus, the others being dormitory residents. Socially, her relationships do not seem to preoccupy her much, she seems to pay real attention only to her inner group of friends. While some schoolmates admire her when others despise her, she pays no attention rather focusing her attention only on her group of friends. She is shown to be very popular among boys who are interested in her, enticed by her natural and cryptic beauty. Yumi, however, often kindly rejects any attempt on their part. Yumi is undoubtedly the most mature and the most thoughtful of the group. Naturally warranting respect, her opinion is always taken into account. She always acts within the group as defending others: it is she who makes important decisions on the group's direction, and it is to her that they come for advice. Personal Life Aside from her complicated romance with Ulrich, one of Yumi's other main character focuses is her parents' rather unstable marriage, which has proven to be a major strain on her from time to time. Her father and mother can often be heard bickering in the background whenever an episode takes a focus on her home, and at one point, her father even left the house and shortly resided with a friend from work, which took place in ''Laughing Fit''. This is shown to have had a major strain on Yumi as she struggled to understand why her parents were arguing in the first place. Although it is often dismissed, she is seen to have a small attraction to William which is often seen at many points in the series. Despite this, Yumi claims he is nothing more than just a friend. These feelings are never ventured, however, rather than just a minor attraction. On Lyoko, Yumi is virtualized in geisha form before her avatar is soon re-designed as a ninja in Season 4. Equipped with formidable metallic fans with defensive properties (acting as shields) and also as offensive missiles, she proves to be a considerable adversary against the monsters of X.A.N.A.. Along with her sharp fans used like ninja stars, she also has telekinetic powers for making life difficult for the henchmen of the computer villain. It is realized in the first three seasons that using her telekinetic power on Lyoko is painful and can quickly exhaust her very easily. However, in the fourth season, this proved to be no longer an issue with her new Lyoko avatar. Yumi, like Ulrich, has a strong interest in Pencak Silat, which is very useful in battles on Lyoko and is shown to excel in the art. She is seen regularly practicing moves with Ulrich or in a professional class at Kadic. Outside of Lyoko, Yumi seems like one of the more normal characters. Having a normal family with regular sibling rivalry. Yumi is more or less a wall flower, often secluding herself from others despite having potential for popularity. Yumi is in ninth grade for the first two seasons and in the 10th grade in seasons three and four. In the first three seasons, she was fourteen years old, but had turned fifteen in Lab Rat. This implies that Yumi is now sixteen years old, as Code Lyoko Evolution takes place one whole year after the original series. Game Information Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity (Wii Edition) Yumi is one of the playable characters in Code Lyoko: Quest For Infinity. In addition to her fans, she has two special abilities: telekinesis and enhanced balance. Her fans can automatically lock onto and hone in targets, unlike Odd's Laser Arrows or Aelita's Energy Fields. Enhanced Balance This superhuman ability is used to walk along narrow paths that the other characters cannot. To activate, go over an ability hologram and press C. Hold the Nunchuk joystick forward, and tilt the Wii remote sideways in the opposite direction from where the eye of X.A.N.A. is tilting. Telekinesis Yumi's telekinesis abilities are used to move, propel, manipulate and control multiple jagged rocks and boulders, bring Insekts down to the ground, or to telekinetally levitate fellow avatars or enemies all at once for short or long periods of time with ease. To just move something to the side, move the cursor over the object and hold C. Swing the Wii remote either left or right to toss it a side. To move the object with more precision, hold C for a few seconds, then move the cursor and walk around to move the object. Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity: PS2 Edition Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity: PSP Edition Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Yumi is one of the playable characters in Get Ready to Virtualize. She can use Telekinesis in some places. Her fans can't lock onto enemies like in Quest for Infinity. She uses her Enhanced Balance ability as a victory pose when she destroys all the monsters. Code Lyoko DS: Fall of X.A.N.A. Code Lyoko: Social Game Yumi can be unlocked in the social game by getting a streak of 3 stars or better for every fight in sectors 3, 4, and 5. Voice actresses *'French': Géraldine Frippiat *'Japanese:' Haruka Kajiyama and Sayaka Kinoshita *'Spanish (Latin America)': Liliana Barba *'Spanish (Spain)': Adelaida López *'Polish:' Anna Sroka *'Italian: '''Anna Lana Etymology ''Yumi is the romanization of a common Japanese given name with many different possible spellings and meanings, although it is often spelled using the kanji 美'', meaning ''beauty, a reference to Yumi's good looks. Also, a yumi (spelled 弓'') is a type of traditional Japanese longbow known for being exceptionally tall and thin, a reference to Yumi's slender build and considerable height for her age. ''Ishiyama is the romanization of the Japanese family name 石山, which translates to "stone mountain". Trivia *Yumi owns a Totoro stuffed animal that she keeps on her bed. *Yumi set the school record for 100 meter sprint with a time of 14.35 seconds in Tip-Top Shape. *Yumi and Aelita are the only Lyoko Warriors who were prisoners of the Guardian. They are also the only ones who fell into the Digital Sea and got temporarily deleted. *Yumi was the only one who ever defeated Aelita when Aelita was under X.A.N.A.'s control, as seen in ''The Secret''. *Yumi is the only character that was virtualized by Odd, as shown in ''Crash Course''. *In Hard Luck, Yumi reveals that her least favorite monsters created by X.A.N.A. are Kankrelats, and that her favorites are Krabs. *Yumi and William are the only Lyoko Warriors other than Aelita to be attacked by the Scyphozoa. *Yumi is also the first person to be devirtualized by a Ninja. *Yumi is, so far, the only Lyoko Warrior with two additional weapons. *In the original pilot episode, Garage Kids, Yumi possessed strong telekinetic abilities while on Earth as well as Lyoko. Gallery >> More images of Yumi in Season 1 >> More images of Yumi in Season 2 >> More images of Yumi in Season 3 >> More images of Yumi in Season 4 >> More images of Yumi in Evolution Garage Kids Garagekids111 Garagekids110 Garagekids107 Garagekids94 Garagekids93 Garagekids83 Garagekids71 Garagekids70 Garagekids69 Garagekids59 Garagekids57 Garagekids56 Garagekids53 Garagekids52 Garagekids44 Garagekids40 Garagekids39 Garagekids38 Garagekids36 Garagekids32 Garagekids55 Gk1.png Others Yumi Opening Title.png|in Season 1 opening credits. Yumi-1(1)-1-.jpg|Yumi's cutscene in Season 1, episodes 1-13. Yumi.png|Season 1 cutscene from the prequel and episodes 14-26. Yumi 0179.jpg|On the Overwing in Season 2 and 3 cutscene. 608px-Yumi-4(1)-1-.jpg|Season 4 cutscene. FileYUMI 4.jpg|On the Overwing in her Season 4 cutscene. Yumi personality.png|Presentation of Yumi. YumiID.PNG|Season 4 ID Card. yumi 050.png|Yumi's Season 1 art. yumi 150.png|Yumi with Tessen Fan. yumi 250.png|Yumi on the Overwing. EquipScreenWikia.png|The Equipments of Yumi in the Social Game. Defeat.png|A challange results in the Code Lyoko Social Game Vacances dans la brume 341.jpg|The Life point damage sensor shows that Yumi got hit. Vacances dans la brume 317.jpg|The Life point damage sensors shows where Yumi got hit. Thumbnail yumi 357.png|Yumi's Season 4 Art. Musique mortelle 293.jpg|Yumi's Season 1-3 Avatar. Yumi's Avatar.png|Yumi's Avatar. CLE.png|Yumi with the others in Evolution poster. Stick concept.PNG|Concept art of Yumi with Bo Staff. Spoil_LyokoDreamers_Yumi3m.png|An artwork of Yumi. 12279137_562546363898001_6871318292373550852_n.jpg|Yumi catching or opening fans in CLE Yumi CL desert.jpg|Yumi in the Desert Sector in Log Book. Yumi Ishiyama.png yumi_300.png See Also * X.A.N.A. Yumi bg:Юми Ишияма ca:Yumi Ishiyama de:Yumi Ishiyama el:Γιούμι Ισιγιάμα es:Yumi Ishiyama fi:Yumi Ishiyama fr:Yumi Ishiyama gl:Yumi Ishiyama it:Yumi Ishiyama ja:石山ユミ nl:Yumi Ishiyama pl:Yumi Ishiyama pt:Yumi Ishiyama ro:Yumi Ishiyama ru:Юми Ишияма sr:Јуми Ишијама tr:Yumi Ishiyama Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Playable character in game Category:Yumi Category:Ishiyama Family Category:Needs Captions Category:Garage Kids Category:Students Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Social Game